


Tendencies

by PennywiseTheDancingClown



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Choking, F/M, Happy halloween, Maybe pregnancy idk we'll see, More tags will be added later when I know what I am doing, Pennywise finds love, Pennywise is OOC (Out of character) a bit throughout this fanfiction, Slow Build, THERES A FUNNY PICTURE OF PENNYWISE AS A CLIT IN CHAPTER ONE, You fall in love I guess, idk why i am writing this, missing children still continue, monster cock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 13:11:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12582652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PennywiseTheDancingClown/pseuds/PennywiseTheDancingClown
Summary: You have to stay with your Aunt in Derry for a few months while your parents try to rekindle their lost love. What happens when you find love of your own in Derry with a certain clown?





	1. Now entering Derry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING THERE IS A PICTURE OF A SEXUAL ORGAN ON HERE!

 <\------PENNYWISES HALLOWEEN COSTUME!!! Thought we all needed this.

**Happy Halloween to all you clown fuckers out there!!!**

**May the Ghosts, vampires, zombies, clowns and other creepy creatures roam the streets happily tonight!**

**Alrighty, so I'm back with a cheesy Pennywise x Reader fanfiction. I mean why not its Halloween. This will be my first multi-chaptered story so we'll see how it goes considering i'm only used to one-shots.**

**I will start taking PennywisexReader requests.  **

**Sit back relax and have a balloon <3 **

* * *

 

Your eyes stared boredly out the glass window. Trees went by in a blurred wiz. The audio on the radio was cracking up, sounds becoming nothing more than an annoying buzz. Your mother reached over and turned the Radio off with a gentle flick. The dead silence in the car created awkwardness between you and your mother. You knew she wanted to say something but remained quiet and continued to look out the window. Her (e/c) eyes flickered at you a few times, her body shifting in the driver's seat as she slowly opened her mouth. 

"Sweety," Your mother gently called to you trying to get your attention. But you refused to look at her. Crossing your arms over your chest the corner of your lips dipped into a frown. "I'm sorry okay. Your father and I.....we just need time to sort out some issues. It'll only take a few months and before you know it you'll be back home with us." Your mother gently stated. She took her left hand off of the steering wheel and placed it on your shoulder. But you shrugged it off and chucked her a nasty look. Once she retracted her hand and placed it back on the steering wheel you looked back out the window to see a rusted sign go by. 

**'Now entering Derry'**

You gritted your teeth as the sign went by. You didn't want to be here. "Hey...Please speak to me." You mother said sadly. But you continued to ignore her as she took a turn. "I swear its only for me and your father to work things out. At this stage, it looks like we may be getting a divorce. We're trying to make that not happen okay. We're trying to stick together and be a family for you." She stated truthfully but you didn't care what she had to say. Buildings were now coming into view and honestly, the town looked much smaller then you expected. There was like a top of sixty houses maybe less. 

You remained quiet in the car and looked out at the houses. Many were filled with bikes on the front lawn or kids playing joyfully. You grumbled as your mother pulled up at a two-story white house. Getting out and slamming the door you got your bags from the backseat and started heading up the footpath. 

"BYE HONEY! LET YOUR AUNT KNOW I SAID HI." Your mother yelled from the car. But you grimaced at her voice and flipped her off with your middle finger before knocking on the front door. Once it finally opened you managed to pull a fake smile to your lips. 

"Oh, my dear your here already." Your aunt said happily and opened the door for you. "Come Come. It's been so long since I've seen you. My, haven't you grown into a young lady." She cooed as you stepped into the house. Your nose flared as the scent of freshly baked apple pie lingered in the air. "Are you hungry dear? Getting here must have been such a long drive." She said as she waved to your mother and closed the door slowly. 

_Yeah, 9 hour drive to be exact._

Turning to your Aunt you gave her the cutest, innocent smile you could do. "Aunty could I go to my room for a nap. I'm really tired." You said innocently while looking down like a child. 

"Oh yes, dear. Here follow me." And with that, you followed your Aunt up the stairs, you dragged the luggage with you, giving up on trying to hold it anymore. 

* * *

 

More then an hour passed as you laid in the comfy white bed of yours. The room was rather empty as you looked around. All that was in it was a double bed, wardrobe, desk, and mirror. A large round window overlooked the other houses of Derry. Orange rays of sunlight began to set in your room as the sun went down. May as well do something rather than sitting around locked in a room. Getting up onto your feet, you walked out of your room quietly and headed down the stairs. You walked into the kitchen to see your Aunt making some coffee. As she turned around she jolted slightly and held her free hand to her chest. 

"Oh my lord I did not even hear you come in." She smiled at you nicely, "Coffee?" She asked as she poured herself a glass. Shaking your head you looked down at the newspaper and saw a missing child's article.

"Aunty, can I go wandering around town for a little while?" You asked curiously. Why were you asking permission? You never had to ask for it at home. Maybe it was because this _wasn't home._

"Hmm, I don't know. The sun is beginning to set." Your Aunt said as she rubbed her chin with her index finger slowly. "You won't get lost will you?" She asked and looked out the window.  

"No Aunty, I'll be home before you know it." You lied through your teeth. You hated the smell of an old persons home and wanted to get out of here quickly.  

"Oh well then go and have fun. Introduce yourself to some people. The kids in Derry are rather nice." She said and sat down at the table. Nodding you left the kitchen in a hurry. As you got out the front door, kids on bikes went passed you, happily chattering to themselves. You rolled your eyes as you walked down the footpath. 

What would be the point in introducing yourself and making friends only to never see them again in a few months? 

Tucking your hands into your pocket you walked down the street, admiring the flowers that grew along peoples houses. 

You walked a good length and took a few turns only to find yourself in front of a circus tent. Cocking an eyebrow you grew closer to the circus tent and popped your head inside only to find the tent empty. There was a mirror in the left corner that leaned against an old wooden table. It looked like it had long scratch marks on it. Looking to the right you noticed a puppet that laid limp on a shelf. It looked rather creepy but you didn't mention anything. Your lips turned into a flat line in disappointment as you took your head out and turned around. But when you did, your eyes quickly fell upon what seemed to be a clown holding a red balloon. 

He stood next to a tree, his smile plastered on his lips like glue. His head was slightly tilted downwards as his free arm snaked in front of him. 

"Hi." You blanky said as you raised a hand to wave at him. He stared at you for a bit with a wicked grin but opened his mouth to reply. 

"Hello (Y/N)" He rasped out. His voice sounded high pitched to be a male. Squinting your eyes you looked at him with suspicion. 

"How do you know my name?" You asked curiously. He began to step forward making you step back. This guy....this  _clown_ was so creepy. 

"A little birdie told me." He crackled out but his smile soon faded into one of innocence. "Oh, how rude. I'm Pennywise the Dancing clown!" He introduced, he shook his head with exaggeration creating jingling sounds from his costume. 

Rolling your eyes you walked forwards towards him. "Oh I get it, This is your Halloween costume for tomorrow right? Should have known. You pull the whole clown act off really good. Maybe you might scare a few children tomorrow." You stated and looked him up and down. His costume was rather impressive. Unlike those fake idiotic clowns, this one truly looked like a clown. He gave you a confused look but then smiled wickedly again. 

"Yes for tomorrow. Of course." He grinned. Suddenly you got a cold chill down your spine and quickly moved back from the clown. 

"I need to go. I promised my aunt I'd be home." You swallowed and quickly walked away. 

"Oh...without a balloon?" He asked like a child. You eyed him with suspicion. 

"I don't like balloons." You lied. You just wanted to get out of here. 

"Oh well, thats a shame. I love balloons.  _Red_ balloons to be exact." He grinned, showing his yellow teeth. 

"Oh well good for you. I'm going now." You said and quickly turned away from him. For some reason, you felt like you shouldn't take your eyes off him. But as you turned to look back at him he was gone. 

Sighing in relief you walked your way back 'home'. You looked occasionally around you when you felt like a pair of eyes were following you. 

 _'This town....is so fucking creepy.'_ You thought as you tried to ignore the ghostly chills. 

You couldn't stand the town after one fucking day how were you going to last a few months? 


	2. So we meet again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet the clown of Derry again

You could tell that Derry loved the Halloween season. As you walked down the street you could see carved pumpkins being displayed out the front of houses and shops. Fake cobwebs hanged from street lamp to street lamp. At the front of peoples yards, there were fake coffins, ghosts, and spooky audio sounds playing. You walked passed them all without giving them a glance. Honestly, you didn't celebrate Halloween. Whatever happened to the saying 'Stranger danger'? You as a kid were taught not to take candy from strangers, mostly because you don't know for certain what they are giving you whether it be chocolate or actual drugs. It always confused you how parents taught their kids not to speak or take candy from strangers but come Halloween they are sending their kids to houses that could have murderers, rapist or other nasty people in it. 

But as you looked around and even before night had arrived there were already people dressed up. One guy just had toilet paper wrapped around him. Guess he was a mummy for something. The others were classic vampires and zombies. Your eyes fell to your feet as you walked passed the happy children. Your friends back at home would love Halloween. You could just imagine your best friend right now trying to drag you out of bed and get you into some ridiculous costume. A small smile grew on your lips before it quickly disappeared. Your feet came to a sudden stop. Your (e/c) eyes stared down at a poster that laid spread on the pavement.

 

                                                                                                                           !! **Halloween Festival�!!'**

**October 31st ONLY!**

**The Halloween festival is now here! Come to the cliffs from 5:00 pm to 12:00 am to celebrate the spooky holiday theme.**

**Costumes can be ANYTHING (Just as long as its appropriate)**

**5:00 pm to 9:00 pm is the kids time to get spooky. From 9:00 pm and onwards it's all adults. There's a range of activities to be done!**

**Kids:                                                                         Adults:**

***Swimming                                                                *Dancing**

***Dancing                                                                   *Adult games**

***Campfire                                                                 *Swimming**

***Scary Halloween stories.                                         *Pumpkin carving**

**' We hope to see many of you there!'**

 

You stared down at the poster for an extra minute before shaking your head in an almost disappointed look. It was clear they mostly wanted adults there.

' _Those 'activities' are so fucking shit.'_  You thought and continued walking off. The sound of yelling got your attention quickly. Looking over at a nearby alleyway three tall boys kicked and punched a hopeless younger kid. You shouldn't get involved. You were new to this town and didn't want people already after you. They yelled one last time, the words "Fucking new kid" reached your ears making you swallow heavily. The tall boy then walked off and soon other kids on bikes came. Were they his friends? As you watched the kids help him you let out a loud sigh. You slowly continued walking down some more and found yourself at the entrance of a cotton candy shop. 

You didn't have much money to spend. Your mother only gave you $100. But you were hungry and did like fairy floss. Quietly you pushed open the store door making the bell ring as you did so. Slowly entering, you looked around the store to see a bunch of fairy floss in packets and on display. "Hello there." A voice called to you. You looked at the counter to see a man with blonde hair and glasses smiling at you. 

"Hello." You replied and walked over to the man. "Could I please get a small cotton candy on a stick please?" You said making him nod. As he turned around and turned the machine on he drew out a stick from a drawer. 

"Blue or Pink?" He asked kindly. 

"Pink please." You smiled and continued to look around the store. 

"Here you are." He smiled while turning around. Happily, you took the candy from his hands and reached for your wallet. But he shook his hand to stop you. "You don't have to pay." He stated making you cock an eyebrow. "You're new in town. I can tell cause I've never seen your face. Derry is a small town. Everyone knows everyone. Think of this as a welcoming gift." He grinned. You couldn't help but give him a real smile. 

"Thank you." You said politely before slowly heading to the door. "Have a nice day." You said while opening the store door. 

"You too." He waved off as you stepped outside. 

Well, that just made your day, maybe your whole entire month. You happily took a bite of the sticky pink candy and walked down to the cliff area to sit and enjoy it.  

As you sat on the edge of the cliff eating your cotton candy the sound of bells jingling filled your ears. Worryingly you turned around to see a red balloon floating from the bushes. How was it not floating away? The red balloon reminded you of the clown you met yesterday. What was his name again? Dancing...?....Pen??....Penny? As you lingered in your memories trying to figure out the clowns name the balloon popped loudly, startling you. Jolting back you came dangerously close to falling off of the cliff. Thankfully there was water below but you weren't in any mood to go swimming. 

 **"** Hello? Mr. Clown you out there." You called out worriedly. Everything was silent for a solid minute before the rustling of bushes could be heard. Turning towards them you watched as the clown came out with his wicked grin still on his face. 

"Forgot my name already? Shame I still remember yours (y/n)." He teased as he tapped his finger on his temple. 

"Are you stalking me?" You asked curiously and moved away slightly from the edge of the cliff. Not trusting this clown for a second. 

"Me? You think little ol'Pennywise is stalking you? Why you're in my territory little girl. I'd say that you're stalking ME!" He crackled out in a high pitched voice. His voice breaking into a fit of laughter. This guy....this clown is a fucking lunatic. And you kinda liked it. 

 You looked at him oddly as you quickly stood to your feet. "You want some cotton candy?" You asked curiously. His laughter stopped immediately and he looked at you with an expression you didn't have words for. 

"Oh....I love cotton CANDY!" He yelled like a child. Laughing a little you tore some cotton candy off and had your arm stretched out towards him. His grin widened as he stepped closer. Using his gloved hand he took the candy, the fabric of his gloves gently brushing up against your hand. He happily took the candy into his mouth and ate it. "Delicious and sticky." He cooed out. 

Smiling you noticed he was still in his clown costume. "You must be really serious about Halloween. To be dressed in your costume a day before Halloween and now today." You mentioned and took a bite of your candy. 

He gave you a confused look before realizing what you meant. "Oh ah yes! Love Halloween! I can walk around freely, I don't have to hide from adult humans because everyone is dressed up so I'm just a regular old clown." He laughed out. He was so creepy. He was like....an alien. But yet he was so interesting. 

"Not only do you wear the Halloween costume a day before Halloween you also stick in character of the person you're dressed as. You're super dedicated." You praised to him. Honestly, you had never met someone that stayed in character. 

He chucked you more confused looks but didn't say anything. Maybe he found you weird? "How old are you girlie." He asked curiously. 

"Why do you wanna know?" You asked and took another bite from the treat in your hands. "How old are you?" You asked curiously. He was rather tall. Much taller than you. Maybe around 6"4. He would have to be an adult. 

"What age can I say that you'll believe?" He asked curiously.  

An odd question. Chuckling you replied "Maybe 27. Or higher".  

"Well, then I am 27." He stated. "How old are you?" He asked again.

"19." You replied with a mouth full of cotton candy. He laughed like a witch which made you crack up too. (I apologize that I have Witch and Which together in the same sentence.)

"So...You going to the Halloween festival tonight?" You asked curiously. He hummed for a minute as he looked at the cotton candy. Smirking you tore another piece off and handed it to him. Taking it he happily ate it, his tongue licking along his gloved fingers once he was done. 

"Mmm No. I think I'll eat children tonight." He replied. You didn't take him seriously as you rolled your eyes. "Are you going?" He asked curiously. 

"Nah I don't celebrate Halloween." You smiled and handed him the last remaining cotton candy. He stared at you for a minute before staring down at the treat. "Well take it. I don't want anymore." You laughed at his wariness. 

Slowly taking it he ate the last of it and threw the stick on the ground. "So sweet." He commented as he tasted the candy on his tongue. Your cheeks slightly went red as you thought he was referring to you. But sadly it was the candy he found sweet. 

"Anyway, I should go." You heaved out.

"Oh...so soon?" He asked sadly. His eyes looked at you with a firm grip but they slowly different away from each other. You chuckled as you watched his eyes. "What are you laughing at?" He asked curiously. Quickly you stopped laughing thinking that you might have offended the clown. "You laughing at me? You laughing at this?" The clown darted his eyes in two different directions making you bite your lip hard. You didn't want to laugh. It'd be rude. The clown then drifted his right eye upwards and his left eye downwards. He looked funny beyond words. You let out a short burst of laughter before his eyes returned to normal to look at you. 

"I'm sorry I just....its super cool you can do that." You stated as you gripped your sides. He chuckled too and for a minute it felt like you two got along. Finally, when all came to an end you resettled yourself, making sure not to look him in the eyes. "I better get going now. It was actually surprisingly good to see you." You stated and backed away from the clown slowly. 

"Cya (y/n). I have a feeling we'll be seeing each other real soon." He grinned wickedly. You were unsure of what he meant but waved him off and turned around slowly. First friend in Derry was a clown. Who knew. 

 

                                                                                                        


End file.
